


Coming to Terms

by Rem1con



Series: Rage Form [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Heartless - Freeform, One-Shot, Rage form, Rage form Sora, also i guess some slight soriku near the end, also this hasn't been beta'd so i guess if any errors slipped through I'll just have to die, sora finally realizing that maybe everybody has darkness in them and that that's not a bad thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem1con/pseuds/Rem1con
Summary: Sora discovers something he never knew was lurking in his heart.





	Coming to Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic! I just woke up one day and felt the urge to write about rage form Sora and how it could have probably become a thing. This is just a little one-shot, but who knows? Maybe I'll come back and write some more for it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Sora floated down through the abyss, headed for his Station of Awakening.

He had been here twice before, once at the start of his journey as a keyblade wielder, the day before his home had been swallowed by the darkness. The second time had been when Roxas had dragged him there to fight. 

He hadn’t returned to it since then, but tonight, he decided to return.

Sora had taken his Mark of Mastery exam with Riku just a few days ago, and had nearly succumbed to the darkness during it. It was only thanks to his friends that he wasn’t one of Xheanort’s vessels at the moment.

Everybody had been shadowing him for the past few days, likely worried about his well being. And while Sora appreciated the gesture, he couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed. Did they think he was going to fall back into the darkness again?

 _“Well… I guess they have a right to be worried…”_ He thought to himself. _“The first time in two years I get left alone and look what happened to me…”_

If Sora was being honest with himself, he was worried about the state of his Heart. There was the nagging worry in the back of his mind, that the darkness that nearly took him was still lurking, waiting for the right moment to surge forward and destroy him. It was why he was headed towards his station in the first place; he had to confirm for himself that all the darkness was gone.

Sora spotted the light of his Heart up ahead, and oriented himself to gently land on the stained glass pillar.

It was shining as brightly as he remembered it to. The pristine surface depicting his sleeping form, keyblade in hand, glowed gently like a beacon in the darkness.

“Well… everything seems to be alright,” Sora muttered to himself. “There’s no darkness here, so I should be fine. Now I can tell Riku and the others that they don’t need to worry about me!”

Sora turned, ready to leave the station and return to the real world, when he stopped.

“Well…” He started. “Maybe I should check a little bit deeper, just to be safe.”

Summoning his keyblade, Sora pointed it directly at the center of his station. The tip of his blade glowed, and his station glowed with it. It soon glowed so brightly that he had to close his eyes, and when it faded, Sora found himself in the next layer of his Heart.

Sora only had to look around for a second before he was filled with distress.

Around the edges of the platform were splotches of inky black darkness, forming a messy, almost sponge-like ring.

“Oh no…” He whimpered. “There’s so much darkness here…”

 _“They were right to worry… “ He thought. “I bet this is why I’ve been feeling kind of funny recently…”_

It was true, ever since the disastrous Mark of Mastery exam, both Sora’s keyblade, and his connection to it, felt somewhat dimmed. He was sure that if he tried, he wouldn’t even be able to pull off half the moves he used to. 

“You… you came...”

“Who’s there?” Sora said, whipping around.

Turning around, he spotted a small shape that definitely wasn't there before.

It was small, black, ant-like figure. It had a round head topped with two antenna, and had dim yellow eyes.

Sora, having plenty of experience, was quick the recognize the creature as a Heartless, and drew his keyblade, ready to defend himself.

To his surprise however, the Heartless made no move to attack. If anything, it seemed to shrink in on itself.

Sora relaxed his stance slightly, but didn’t dismiss his keyblade, just in case he needed it.

“What in the world are you?” He mused to himself. 

The last thing he expected however, was for the Heartless to answer him.

“I’m… I’m your darkness…”

Sora started. “My… darkness?”

The small Heartless nodded.

He glanced around the platform once more, eyeing the dark splotches along the edges with disdain.

“Good, that means I can deal with this right now!” He said, charging forward.

The Heartless yelped and moved to dodge, but was too slow to avoid the blunt metal of the weapon that slammed into the side of its head, sending it flying away, landing in a heap several feet away. 

Almost immediately after striking the Heartless, Sora nearly vomited as a blinding flash of pain lanced through his skull. He dropped his keyblade and fell to his knees, nearly toppling over the edge of the platform.

“What… did you… do to me?” Sora panted, just barely refraining from screaming.

The Heartless wheezed, clutching the side of its head. “I’m… I’m your darkness,” it repeated. “You can’t hurt me without hurting yourself.”

Sora blanched.

“No… no! That can’t be true!” He shouted in denial. “You.. you can’t be a part of me!”

“Sora…” the Heartless said, crawling towards him. “It’s true… I’ve always been here, dormant inside of you. It wasn’t until recently that I woke up.”

By this point the Heartless was close enough to touch him. Sora weakly tried to bat it away with his hand to no avail.

“Was it… the exam?” He murmured, thinking back to the event that almost made him into a vessel.

The Heartless shook its head.

“No. Long before that. It was back when you gave up your Heart to save your friend… I was given form, and… I’ve been protecting you ever since.”

“Protecting me?” Sora said, slowly pushing himself up to his feet. “I find that hard to believe!”

“It’s true…” the Heartless pleaded. “Don’t you remember? Whenever you were in trouble, when your Heart was in danger of being stolen, I stepped forward when you reached for the light of your friends.”

Sora knew exactly what it was referring to. Sometimes during his previous adventure, whenever he had reached for the light of his friends, he would tap into a form eerily similar to a creature of darkness instead. 

Anti-form, as he had mentally dubbed it.

He didn’t know where it came from, or what exactly had caused it to trigger, but neither Donald or Goofy ever seemed to notice it happen, likely because they vanished whenever it appeared. And he didn’t exactly feel comfortable telling them about it.

Even though he considered them he friends, he would never forget how they left him after losing the Keyblade.

But now he knew. Every time he lost control, every time he felt as though he wasn’t entirely in control of himself, it was because of the Heartless in front of him.

“You… you were controlling me?” He breathed.

The Heartless nodded. “I had to, in order to get you out of danger.”

Sora stared, feeling his frustration building. Abruptly, he resummoned his keyblade, causing the creature to reel back.

“Why!” He shouted. “Why would you take control of me like that! What do you want from me!”

The Heartless trembled. “Because… you’re my light… and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Sora halted at this. “I’m… your light?”

It nodded. “Just as I am your darkness, you’re my light. We need each other.”

It placed a clawed hand against its chest. “But… I’ve been fading… losing my strength. I had feared I would vanish… without you ever knowing I existed.”

For some reason, Sora felt a pang of sadness at this admission. “Fade?” he asked. “Why?”

The Heartless looked down. “...Because, you’ve denied me.”

“What?”

The Heartless closed its eyes. “You’ve been pushing against the darkness for so long, that you started to fight the darkness that was already your own. Your light started to hurt me, trying to destroy me.”

It sighed. “In fact, the recent events in the Realm of Sleep only made things worse. I can feel my strength fading as we speak.”

“But… I don’t understand,” Sora said. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Sora, you must have noticed your newfound weakness. There can’t be light without darkness, just as there can’t be darkness without light. If I die, at best you’ll lose most of your strength, and at worst, you’ll die.”

Sora paled. 

“Then… what do I do?”

The Heartless held out a hand. “You have to acknowledge me Sora,” It answered. “You have to accept the darkness that belongs to you.”

Sora shuffled on his feet a little, remembering the times before he had been told to use the darkness. When he thought about the likes of Ansem and Xemnas, he couldn’t help but feel a little apprehensive.

“I… I don’t know,” he stammered. “It just… doesn’t seem like a good idea…”

“Sora,” The Heartless said. “You won’t be accepting any darkness except what you were already born with. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Sora looked the Heartless in the eye, and knew, deep down, that it was telling the truth.

He would never be hurt by it.

Gently, Sora reached out, and grasped the offered hand. Almost immediately, he felt a gentle coolness rush though him. Somewhere in his mind, Sora likened it to the island breeze back home.

“Thank you…” The Heartless breathed.

Sora looked around the platform, noticing that it was gently glowing now. The dark splotches around the edge had smoothed out into a swirling pattern the flowed around the outside of the image on the stained glass.

“It already looks better…” Sora said.

He looked back to the Heartless. “By the way… do you have a name?”

The Heartless tilted its head. “A name? No… I can’t say I do.”

“Really? Then, do you mind if I give you one?” Sora asked.

The Heartless nodded. “I love a name!”

Sora hummed to himself in thought. “How about… hm.”

He racked his brains for a moment or two. “Oh, I got it! How about… Aros?”

The Heartless thought about it. “...Isn’t that just ‘Sora’ backwards?”

Sora flushed, and looked away. “We, well… You said you were the darkness in my Heart, and that I was your light, so I thought that maybe the name would reflect that, and…”

The Heartless held up a hand, causing him to stop rambling. “Hey, don’t worry about it! I didn’t mean anything bad by it, I actually like it! Sorry I made it seem that way.”

“Oh, um sure! Apology accepted,” Sora said.

He looked up. “I should probably get going. It’s probably late, and I should get some rest.”

Sora looked back to the newly named Aros.

“I’ll see you soon?”

Aros nodded. “Of course! I’ll always be right here.”

Sora smiled, before focusing. In a flash of light, he was gone from his Heart.

 

When Sora opened his eyes, he found himself back on his room in Yin Sid’s tower, sitting on his bed, right where he was when he dived to his Heart. He also noticed that he wasn’t alone.

Riku was kneeling in front of him, a look of worry on his face, keyblade in hand.

“Sroa?” He questioned.

Sora jumped. “Woah! Riku? What are you doing here?” He shouted.

Riku breathed a sigh of relief, and dispelled his keyblade.

“You were just sitting here asleep,” He said. “You wouldn’t react when I called your name.”

Sora suddenly found he had trouble looking his friend in the eye. _“Should I tell him?”_

He thought about Riku’s likely reaction, and quickly realized how badly that would likely go.

_‘Hey Riku, just wanted to let you know that I’ve bonded with a Heartless that’s the personification of my darkness. No worries though! I’ve got it all under control!”_

_“Yeah right,”_ Sora snorted. _“Like that would ever go down well...”_

“Sora?” Riku said, pulling him back to reality. “Did something happen?”

Sora smiled and laughed a little. “N-no, nothing happened. I was just uh… thinking about some stuff and ended up dozing off.”

Riku looked a little skeptical, but didn’t press the issue.

“All right,” He said, standing up. “But, if anything is bothering you, you know you can talk to me. Right, Sora?”

Sora flushed. “Ri-right. Thanks Riku.”

Riku smiled softly. “Good night Sora.”

Sora then realized how tired he was, and suppressed a yawn.

“Good night Riku.”


End file.
